Like a girl!
by Isis.Ea
Summary: Quién iba a pensar que las confesiones de algunos de sus guardianes y amigos iban a hacer sentir al décimo Vongola -Sawada Tsunayoshi- ¡como una chica!


**N/A:** Hola a todoooos XD Soy yo Isis! _*aplausos y hurras*_ jee jee, sí muchos deben decir qué hace auí debe estar actualizando su otro fic. Lo sé! Solo que no me resistí XD. Pero el sabado actualizo _**Il capo**_ :D! Por ahora les dejo con un fic que me encantó escribir. _El resumen está arribita :p_

**Disclaimer**: No, no es mio T.T De Akira Amano sensei, _instead_.

**Aclaraciones: **Ahora tengo banda sonora! XD

*xxx* mi banda sonora :P

"xxx" hablan

_xxx _pensamientos

-xxx- aclaraciones

* * *

**_Capitulo1: Confesiones parte I_**

* * *

Vio a sus dos guardianes intercambiando miradas desafiantes. Incluso estaba seguro que podía ver los rayos azules y rojos que salían de sus ojos y chocaban haciendo un _*kizzz*_ Era cierto que en circunstancias normales ya los hubiera detenido. No, realmente solo a Gokudera- kun, ya que NO era normal que el calmado y despreocupado Yamamoto le hiciera el mínimo caso -a su facilmente irritable guardían de la tormenta- y se enojara o se pusiera serio. Y ver esa mirada seria y desafiante en el pelinegro le _sorprendería _de sobremanera. Claro, si fuera un situación _normal_. Algo que NO. ¡NO era normal!

¿Qué? se preguntaran. Pues algo que ocurrió hace solo diez minutos en su _rutinario_ camino a Nami- chuu.

_*10 minutos atrás*_

_¡EL HORROR! _Los grandes ojos acaramelados no podían mostrar otra emoción más que horror. Algo que duró solo unos segundos mientras procesaba lo dicho por su guardián de la tormenta como un simple _malentendido_.

"J-ja ja Ca-casi me das un susto de muerte. Gokudera- kun. C-creo que escuché mal" balbuceó nervioso intentando mantener la calma, rogando que todo realmente fuese un malentendido. Pudo notar el dolor en los ojos del peliplata, y se sintió algo culpable por no tomarlo en serio… ¡NO! ¡Aunque hablara en serio…eso… _eso! _Vio con nerviosismo cómo la expresión en esos ojos esmeralda volvía a ser de determinación.

"¡No Juudaime!" gritó con –molesta- seguridad. Hablaba en serio. Y eso tensó al castaño, haciendo que tragara saliva. Alistándose para volver a escuchar esas vergonzosas palabras "Juudaime" sus ojos brillantes llenos de esperanza "¡Estoy enamorado de usted!"

_¨¡ ¡Hiieeeee! !¨ _gritaba y se jalaba los cabellos internamente, mientras que su cuerpo estaba rígido y la intensa mirada esmeralda sobre sus acaramelados ojos comenzaban a hacer efecto sobre sus mejillas. Pudo sentir un calor intenso acompañado de un fuerte carmín cubrir sus cremosas mejillas. _Estoy enamorado de usted… enamorado… enamorado_ esas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza y resonaban en todo su cuerpo. Y sin darse cuenta un _*BUMBUM BUMBUM*_ azotaba contra su pecho desde el interior, y el calor que aumentaba en su cabeza comenzaba a marearlo. _¨¡Waahhh! ¿Qué hago? ¿qué hago?... Gokudera- kun, parece serio… hieee¨_

"¡Hayato!" escuchó para alivio del castaño a su guardián de la lluvia, alguien que su ahora ¨pretendiente¨ no parecía esperar; después de todo había convencido a Tsuna a tomar ¨un atajo¨ por otro camino ya que hoy el friki del beisbol tenía práctica con su equipo.

"Tsk" fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras veía con una muy notoria molestia al recién llegado.

"Ya-yamamoto-kun" no podía evitar sentirse aliviado y al borde de las lagrimas al ver a su ahora renombrado salvador.

"¡Yo! Tsuna" dijo regresando a su despreocupada sonrisa mientras lo saludaba. Ahora que se percataba, cuando llamó a Gokudera- kun –al que por cierto, llamó por su _nombre_- estaba… ¿serio?

"¿Qué haces aquí?" masculló

"Pues parece que alguien quería sacarme del camino" aún conservaba esa sonrisa, pero sus ojos no demostraban otra cosa más que un aura retadora.

"Vete. Estorbas" siseó, algo que pareció ignorar el pelinegro al dejar su sitio frente a Hayato, e ir hacia el interrogante castaño.

"¿Yamamoto?" preguntó alzando la mirada al tenerlo frente a él, algo muy, muy cerca.

"Tsuna. Sé que Hayato se adelantó" miró con notoria molestia al bombardero que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa e incredulidad. Pero al querer decir algo, no pudo por… "También estoy enamorado de Tsuna" la cálida y dulce sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del espadachín no pudo evitar que por segunda vez en el día los acaramelados ojos de abrieran de sobremanera. Y volviera a gritar revolcándose y jalándose de los cabellos sobre un suelo imaginario. Por fuera la estatua que era Tsuna volvía a teñirse de un furioso rojo, y todos los síntomas anteriores volvieron. Fiebre, mareos, taquicardia, hiperventilación… sí, estaba grave.

Mientras Tsuna estaba en trance…

"¡ ¿Qué crees que hace friki del beisbol? !" gritó acercándose molesto, lo cogió del hombro haciéndolo girar para quedar frente a frente.

"¿Qué qué hago?" preguntó sin entender, aún con esa expresión despreocupada.

"¡No tienes derecho a decir nada!" ante esto el pelinegro frunció ligeramente el ceño.

"Dices que no puedo declararme a la persona _que me gusta_" se aseguró de enmarcar las últimas palabras.

"No me importa si vas de tras de cualquiera de esas locas fans que van tras tuyo. ¡Pero no te permito que andes tras Juudaime!"

"¿NO me permites?" aun podría decir que hacía lo imposible por no levantar la voz "Que yo sepa, Tsuna no es _nada_ tuyo como para que no me permitas decirle lo que siento" la situación cada vez más se iba calentando. Y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

"Yo tengo más derecho que tú"

"Eso depende de Tsuna"

Y ambos siguieron su lucha de miradas y contra-respuestas mientras que el castaño seguía inundado en sus pensamientos y las confesiones antes recibidas.

_*actualidad*_

Ya había vuelto en sí, o al menos lo suficiente para ver a sus dos guardianes amenazándose ahora con cartuchos de dinamitas y katana en mano… _un momento_. . . _¡Hiiiee!_

"¡Ma-matte!" gritó aún sintiéndose totalmente incomodo. Pero pese a la incomodidad y vergüenza, no iba a dejar que sus amigos se mataran entre ellos.

"Juudaime/Tsuna" ambos miraron con sorpresa al castaño. Se habían distraído tanto en esa contienda entre ahora conocidos _rivales_ por el amor del castaño, que bueno… se olvidaron de dicho castaño. Y al verlo. No pudieron evitar tragar duro y que un carmín tiñera sus mejillas. Sus grandes acaramelados ojos los miraban con incertidumbre y confusión, algo que era lindo en él y lo hacía ver tierno; además que podían notar en los bordes unas pequeñas lagrimas que hacían brillar sus orbes; y mucho más con su cremosa piel teñida de carmín y su labio inferior siendo mordido delicadamente por él, algo que solía hacer cuando no sabía qué hacer.

Ambos aún sonrojados intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Sabían que el pobre de su amado castaño estaba ahora -gracias a ellos- en una posición difícil y ese rostro lo demostraba. Si hasta parecía que iba a desmayarse del shock en cualquier momento y asustarlo era lo que menos querían. Ambos suspiraron.

"Tsuna" ante esto, el nombrado dio un pequeño brinco en su sitio. Los otros dos hicieron lo posible por no tomarlo en cuenta "Sé que es repentino. Y no fuimos considerados acorralándote de este modo" miró a Gokudera que no parecía tener objeción por lo que decía, así que continuó "Ambos estamos enamorados de ti, Tsuna. Pero sabemos que aún tienes que pensarlo. Así que, qué te parece si lo piensas y nos respondes cuando puedas. ¿Sí?" esos ojos dulces y esa sonrisa cálida hizo que el castaño sin darse cuenta asintiera lentamente. Los dos chicos sonrieron aliviados.

"Juudaime. Es hora de ir a clase" dijo dándole la sonrisa más sincera que pudo, pese a que internamente se moría de nervios.

"H-hai"

Y después de eso. Todo continuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Gokudera discutiendo con un Yamamoto que solo decía su típico _maa, maa~_ y reía, sobre temas sin importancia, como todos los días. Solo que en todo el camino Sawada Tsunayoshi, no dijo palabra alguna. Solo mantenía una leve sonrisa para que sus **_amigos_** no se preocuparan, sonrisa totalmente _falsa_.

:: ::

Amigos. Sí, eso eran. O al menos hasta hace una semana era algo que podía asegurar poniendo su vida en juego. Sí hace una semana…

_¨Wahhh. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Simplemente NO está pasando! ¡Debe ser alguna broma de Reborn que planeo con los chicos!¡ Sí, eso debe ser!¨_

"Te equivocas dame- Tsuna"

"¡Hiiiee!" gritó asustado saliendo tan apurado que tropezó y abrió abruptamente la puerta del baño donde se había estado escondiendo. "¡Reborn!" dijo desde abajo sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza donde había recibido una patada del arcobaleno que estaba parado sobre la taza del baño.

"Ciaossu" saludó como si no hubiera golpeado y hecho caer al castaño. Cosa que era muy normal.

"Cierto. No te veo desde ayer. ¡Todo esto debe ser tu culpa! ¡Ow!" gritó a recibir otro golpe pero esta vez en la frente.

"Deja de culparme dame- Tsuna. En vez de eso, deberías estar pensando en cómo responder a sus confesiones" odiaba que siempre tuviera razón, y más aún cuando mostraba esa sonrisa de satisfacción y placer al verlo sufrir.

"P-pero por qué. ¿Por qué yo?" era algo que su cabeza estaba comenzando a preguntarse ya desde el comienzo, cuando noto que las confesiones eran serias.

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ellos?"

"P-pe-"

_RING _

No pudo terminar porque la campana sonó. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿desde qué hora había estado escondiéndose en el baño? Se levantó, sacudió su pantalón y sin preguntar el hitman saltó a su hombro. Caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo. El hitman sonrió divertido.

Su híper intuición le decía que no era buena idea salir del baño. Que el lugar más seguro en ese momento era ese. Que por nada del mundo abriera esa puerta. Y claro, él seguiría su súper intuición, ¿cuándo se había equivocado? Pero al parecer su sádico tutor tenía otros planes.

Y fue así que no tuvo de otra más que ver cómo la puerta se abría de par en par dejándolo a la vista de muchos alumnos que al parecer corrían de un lado a otro. Y se detuvieron solo para mirarlo con sorpresa. Al parecer habían encontrado a quién buscaban. Tragó duro. Algo le decía que debía _CORRER_.

* * *

Es solo el comienzo, lo hice corto para ver si les gustaba y si quieren que lo siga :3! Solo diganmelo XD. Cieeerto. Me he dado cuenta que escribo entre comillas "" los dialogos, aunque debería hacerlo entre guiones U.u... es que por costumbre. Pero si causa alguna molestia es algo que puedo solucionar :D. solo diganmelo. Besoos.

Cualquier cosita ya saben que presionar XD. Ya saben. Uno se inspira más cuando sabe que alguien espera su historia XD!


End file.
